Location-sensitive call routing is used to direct a particular call (e.g., an emergency telephone call (e.g., a 911 call), a directory assistance call (e.g., a 411 call), an information service call (e.g., a 311 call), etc.) to an appropriate operator that services a calling region that includes a location from where the particular call is placed. In wireless data networks, the physical network may include traditional wireless communication stations (macro cell base stations) installed at known fixed locations. Accordingly, a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) network may forward a location-sensitive call made from a mobile device, via a macro cell base station, based on a known location of the macro cell base station. Another type of base station, called a femtocell, may also be used in such networks. A femtocell may be a small form factor wireless base station, typically designed for use in a home or small business. Femtocells do not have fixed known locations. As a result, a VoIP network is unable to forward a location-sensitive call made via a femtocell.